


The Council of Henneth Annun

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: The Alternative Choices of Master Samwise [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by AmandaFrodo and Sam, having made love for the first time, are now in Ithilien where they hope to find Faramir.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: The Alternative Choices of Master Samwise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878886
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	The Council of Henneth Annun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and locations featured in this fiction are the creation of J.R.R. Tolkien and are the property of his estate. I make no money from this.

It was dark as Sam and Frodo made their way along the roughly-hewn woodland path. Dark outside, maybe, but in their hearts they could think of nothing but the wonder and the joy of the love they shared. They glanced at each other often as they walked along. Unwilling to be separated, their hands were clasped, enabling each of them to draw comfort from the warmth of the other's touch.

Their bodies tingled from the experience of expressing their love physically for the first time. They had discovered each other in the most intimate way possible and their love-making had been both tender and passionate. They cared for one another with a depth and sincerity which had its roots in long-term friendship and companionship but which, throughout their perilous journey at each other's sides, had deepened into everlasting love.

But now the time had come to put aside such thoughts as Frodo and Sam had a task to complete. Headed towards Henneth Annn under cover of night's darkness, their one wish right now was to find Faramir and regale him of what had taken place since they had last seen him.

Frodo did not relish the prospect of telling Faramir of the loss of the Ring. He was unsure of how the tall Man of Gondor would react to such news. The only thing he knew for sure was that he and Sam would have to provide Faramir with as much co-operation as possible if the Gondorian decided to launch a mission for the recovery of the Ring.

It was whilst Frodo was deep in contemplation of the possible ways of doing this that Sam turned to face him. "Did you hear that?" he whispered, pulling Frodo close. Frodo strained his ears. All he could hear were the eerie collective mutterings of night creatures as they went about their business in the forest.

Moments later they were both stung into a state of vigilance as an arrow whistled past them - narrowly missing Frodo's arm - and embedded itself in a nearby tree. Fear and alarm rose in them when they noticed that the arrow's feathers were not of the green favoured by the Rangers of Ithilien but red. Sam and Frodo drew their swords instantaneously. Sting bore no trace of blue but they still had every reason to be startled.

Straining their eyes against the darkening blanket of the forest, Frodo and Sam looked all around them for a trace of their attacker. Silence spread its ugly black wings all around them; even the night birds had stopped their chattering.

Before either of them had a chance to react, they were each grasped roughly from behind by a very large hand. Finding themselves lifted into the air by the hoods of their cloaks, Frodo and Sam attempted to twist themselves round so they could face their attacker and do some damage with their swords.

After much thrashing around, Frodo jabbed Sting into the wrist of his attacker. Blood spurted from the wound and the large person howled with pain. Clutching at his injured wrist, he let go of both hobbits and they fell to the ground.

They lost no time in trying to put distance between themselves and their attacker. It was not until then that they realised how incredibly tall he was - taller even than Aragorn or Faramir. Although they could not see his face, for he was wearing a helm, Frodo and Sam could see that the man was adorned with garish war paint. The red eye of Sauron was branded on his upper arm.

Clutching at each other with wildly beating hearts, Sam and Frodo moved away from the man who had attacked them. They were about to turn around and make a run for it when two more arrows flew past them.

Before they had a chance to register what was happening, two cloaked figures emerged from the trees and grasped the first man by the arms. Relief flooded through the hobbits as they noticed the brown and green clothing of the second two figures, identifying them unmistakeably as Rangers of Ithilien.

The Rangers saw Frodo and Sam immediately. The hobbits' sense of relief grew stronger as they recognised the Rangers as Mablung and Damrod.

Keeping a tight hold of their wounded but struggling captive, Mablung and Damrod peered closely at the hobbits as if wishing to assure themselves of their identity. "Greetings, Rangers of Ithilien", said Frodo. "We offer our thanks to you". "Greetings, Halflings of the Shire", responded Damrod. He looked vaguely suspicious. "We meet again". "Indeed we do", agreed Frodo. "Although perhaps a little sooner than I anticipated". He hesitated for a moment. "My companion and I have urgent business which we wish to discuss with the Lord Faramir. Does he remain at Henneth Annn or has he already returned to Minas Tirith?" Mablung and Damrod looked at each other. "He has not yet departed for Minas Tirith", replied Mablung hesitantly. "But his departure is imminent. If you wish to speak with him I suggest you accompany us as we take this prisoner back to our fort".

Frodo and Sam needed no second invitation. They waited whilst Mablung and Damrod bound their captive's arms behind him and blindfolded him and then proceeded to follow in their footsteps.

It was a long and tiring walk which eventually brought Sam and Frodo back to the Rangers' secret hideout at Henneth Annn. They had struggled to keep up with the fast, lengthy pace of the tall men and Mablung and Damrod, as on the previous occasion they had met, seemed reluctant to engage in conversation.

Sam and Frodo were relieved when at last they came upon the Forbidden Pool. Mablung and Damrod marched their prisoner round to the rear of the ancient edifice, and bid Frodo and Sam to wait where they were.

Faramir quickly rushed out to greet them. "Dear hobbits, this is a most unexpected surprise. Pray, come within and tell me what brings you back to these parts so soon after our last meeting. I hope you do not bring bad tidings". "Our news is not good", responded Frodo. A frown creased Faramir's forehead.  
"Then come inside now. Take some refreshment and then reveal to me the reason why you have returned". "We no longer bear the Ring", said Frodo immediately. He studied Faramir's reaction apprehensively. The Gondorian's face bore no trace of annoyance or resentment. "Then we have much to discuss", Faramir said, taking a deep breath. "I take it you know the whereabouts of the Ring?" Frodo nodded.

Sam stepped forward and addressed Faramir. "It was me who lost it. I threw it away", he declared stoutly. Frodo glanced at him. He knew that Sam was still troubled by what he had done with the Ring and, as their eyes met, he offered Sam as much reassurance as he could. He longed to give Sam some display of physical comfort but refrained from doing so in the presence of Faramir.

"There is a tale to tell of the Ring", said Frodo, measuring his words carefully. "All is not yet lost". Faramir watched them carefully, his eyes darting back and forth from Sam to Frodo.

"Come inside", he said, turning on his heels. The hobbits followed him. The interior of the building was much as it had been before. "This is indeed a serious matter", said Faramir, once they were inside. "And I confess that this news which you bring is not something I expected to hear". He glanced at Sam as he spoke.  
"If what you say is true, then an alternative plan must be considered". Frodo nodded gravely.

"Dawn is only a few hours away", Faramir announced, glancing through the open door at the night sky. "I suggest that you get some rest. A council will be convened here early tomorrow morning".

Faramir looked at the hobbits, his eyes taking in their exhausted, worried demeanour. "Frodo", he began. "I can see that both you and Master Samwise are deeply troubled and that you have endured much to return here. From what I learned of you and your companion at our last meeting, I do not for one moment believe you would deliberately jeopardise the safety of Middle-earth". He paused for a moment. "But for now you must rest. Your tale will, I am sure, wait a few hours".

Frodo and Sam listened to him gratefully. Frodo was relieved to hear Faramir's words; they at least brought some small comfort. "Please help yourselves to food from the table", said Faramir, gesturing towards a long table at the side of the chamber. "And then rest. The beds you occupied on your previous visit are available to you. Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to go and question our prisoner".

Faramir bowed low to them and then strode off.

As soon as they were alone together, Frodo and Sam fell into an embrace. The love they shared, so special and so sacred, pulled them together like an invisible magnet. They held each other close for several long moments.

"Best get something to eat", said Sam, reluctantly taking his arms from around Frodo. He and Frodo took some of the food from the table and immediately retreated behind the curtain at the rear of the chamber. They clambered onto one of the beds.

"Try and eat something, my love", said Sam encouragingly, noting that Frodo seemed distracted. He squeezed Frodo's hand lovingly. Frodo gazed at him fondly, knowing that Sam was deeply concerned about the fragile state of his body even though he had protested there was nothing wrong with him. His earlier hunger had passed but he ate as much as his shrunken stomach would allow if only to please his beloved Sam. Both hobbits were grateful for the chance to drink fresh water.

When they had finished they lay down together and pulled the soft pelts and blankets over them. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around Frodo and the two of them snuggled close together, drowning in the tender warmth of their love. They allowed their lips to touch but did not permit the kiss to deepen. Now was not the time for greater intimacy; the level of privacy afforded by the curtain was not sufficient and, in any event, they were both exhausted from their long and arduous march.

Safe in each other's arms, and luxuriating in the comfort and warmth of a soft bed instead of hard ground, Sam and Frodo drifted into a deep sleep.

Frodo awoke a few hours later and panic gripped him as soon as he opened his eyes. He had forgotten where they were. But that feeling slipped away as soon as he felt the loving warmth of Sam's arms around him. Sam was gazing down at him and the deep, unconditional love which shone in his eyes filled Frodo's heart with joy. There was so much to be grateful for; they had reached Henneth Annn safely, Faramir was still there and, above all, they had each other to cling to.

They threw the covers off the bed and climbed off it. Although it was painful to tear themselves out of their embrace, they knew that they had business to attend to and neither of them wished Faramir to walk in and see them wrapped in each other's arms.

There were already several men at work in the main chamber when they emerged. Faramir moved amongst them as they busied themselves arranging rows of chairs. He was as gracious as ever when he greeted the hobbits. "Ah, Frodo and Samwise, I trust you slept well. This chamber, as you can see, is being made ready for our council".

Faramir moved across to them and drew them to one side. "I have been deep in thought since our words of last night", he began, crouching so as to bring him down to the level of the hobbits. "I believe a full and frank discussion is needed if we are to stand any chance of retrieving this situation". His grey eyes were grave and concerned as he looked at them. "Frodo, I wish you to address this council and regale my men of everything that has happened. You have my personal assurance that they can all be trusted". Frodo nodded briefly.  
"I think it would be wise if you told the tale of the Ring from when it came into your possession. Everything must be told, leave out no detail, however irrelevant it may seem". "Very well", agreed Frodo.  
He and Sam glanced at each other.

The mood was sombre as the chamber began to fill. One by one, the Rangers of Ithilien filed in and took their seats. Sam and Frodo immediately recognised Anborn, Mablung and Damrod and there were quite a few others whose faces were familiar to them. There was one man, however, who they did not recognise. He stood aloof at the front of the chamber, apart from the other men, giving the impression that he resented being there. His eyes were cold and contemptuous as they rested upon Frodo and Sam.

Faramir took a seat at the trestle which had been positioned at the front of the room and gestured to Frodo and Sam to join him. Frodo asked Faramir who the cold-eyed man was. "His name is Rombard", replied Faramir. "A Captain of Gondor. He has only recently joined us from Minas Tirith. The news he brought with him about the city was not good. Soon it is likely to be under siege".

At last everyone was seated and Sam counted fourteen men in addition to Faramir. There were fewer men present than there were last time and Sam presumed that some of them had already travelled to Minas Tirith to help defend their city against whatever onslaught had been mounted against it.

"Gentlemen, please listen carefully", began Faramir, rising to his feet. "The matter which we are to discuss is of the utmost importance. I state from the outset that the very existence of Middle-earth is in peril. Hear my words and understand them. They will not be repeated. Do not take them lightly and do not seek to minimise what you are about to hear for your lives - and the lives of all those whom you hold dear - may depend upon it.

"Sitting at my side are two Hobbits of the Shire, Master Frodo Baggins and Master Samwise Gamgee. Some of you have already had the pleasure of making their acquaintance, some have not. They have a tale to tell. A very interesting one. Listen carefully and believe everything you hear". Faramir gestured towards Frodo, who rose to his feet and moved around to the front of the table so as to address the Rangers.

"Gentlemen, I greet you and offer you thanks for the welcome hospitality you have afforded myself and my companion. I will begin the tale from the beginning, as requested earlier by Lord Faramir".

Frodo stood there before the assembled company of Rangers and told of how he had inherited a ring from his Uncle Bilbo upon his coming-of-age and how, years later, the wizard Gandalf had discovered it to be the One Ring forged by none other than the Dark Lord Sauron. He told of how he and his companions had fled the Shire and how he had been forced to adopt an assumed name. He then went on to tell them of their meeting with the man who was later revealed to them as Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor.

There was a noticeable heightening of attention amongst the Rangers as Aragorn's name was mentioned.

Frodo continued with his story, telling the Rangers of how Aragorn had led him and his friends to Weathertop and the near-fatal wound he had received there at the hands of one of the nine pursuing Nazgl.

"How do we know this is true?"  
It was Rombard who asked the question and he was on his feet. "Did I not make it clear at the outset of this meeting that you were to believe everything you heard?" responded Faramir. His voice was edged with annoyance as he addressed Rombard and Frodo and Sam were both left with the distinct impression that Faramir had little liking for the other man.

"Captain Rombard, perhaps I could offer you some proof of that which you so clearly doubt", said Frodo. He undid the top button of his shirt and pulled the garment to one side. "This is the scar left by the Morgul-blade. As I am sure you will agree, it is quite unlike any other scar you have seen".

Rombard peered closely at the scar and sat down without saying a word.

"Indeed", continued Frodo, re-fastening his shirt. "Had it not been for the healing power of the elves that wound would have cost me my life".

As Frodo told the tale of his flight to the Ford on the back of Glorfindel's horse, Asfaloth, and his subsequent healing and recovery at the hands of Lord Elrond, Sam noticed - with pride - how the Rangers appeared to regard Frodo with a new-found respect.

Frodo then told them of the Council of Elrond and of the important decision which was made there. Once again Rombard sprang to his feet. "Am I the only one present who can see that the very idea of expecting these two _hobbits_ to reach Mordor alone was sheer lunacy?" Rombard's voice was cold and hard and he spat out the work 'hobbits' with as much contempt as he could muster. The other men remained silent.

"Perhaps, Sir, you did not hear me clearly", said Frodo politely. Sam stifled a small giggle by placing his hand over his mouth. "There were nine of us when we set out. It was never our intention to travel to Mordor alone. The breaking of the Fellowship was an unforeseen event".

"Indeed it was".  
It was Faramir's voice, unmistakeably edged with sorrow, which rang out. Frodo glanced at him, knowing that the untimely death of his brother Boromir pained him greatly. "Frodo, please tell the Council how my brother died. Spare no detail".

The assembled Rangers seemed shocked when they heard of how Boromir had tried to take the Ring from Frodo. They also learned how he had met his death, why it had happened and the subsequent repercussions. A taut silence fell upon the chamber.

After some moments Frodo continued. He told of how he and Sam had made their way by boat across the Great River and how they had managed to acquire the services of Gollum.

"He acted as our guide", said Frodo simply. "Without him we would never have found our way to the pass of Cirith Ungol".

There were some sharp intakes of breath as Frodo uttered this name.

He continued with the long and wearisome journey he and Sam, led by Gollum, had made up the many stairs which eventually led them to the lair of the monstrous spider. "So the legend is true", said Faramir, his face white with shock. "This creature does exist". "Indeed it does, Lord Faramir", said Frodo. "It dealt me what my companion believed was a lethal sting".

He looked at Sam.  
"Gentlemen, I believe my friend ought now to continue the tale". Sam looked alarmed at the prospect of standing up and addressing such a large gathering but Frodo's encouraging smile gave him the reassurance he needed.

"Well now", Sam began, taking a deep breath. "It looked to me as though Mr. Frodo was dead. The monster had stung him when he wasn't looking, like, and it had bound him in web so thick that it was like rope".

The men looked horrified as they listened to Sam.

"I can't remember how long it was before I made a move", continued Sam. "It might have been ten minutes or it might have been ten hours". He looked down at his hands and then glanced sideways at Frodo. "I was blinded by grief".  
Sam paused for a moment, his face cast downwards as he fought back the tears which had formed in his eyes as unwelcome memories of those horrific moments surged through him.

Frodo watched him tenderly. He longed to reach out to Sam and take him in his arms but knew that such a move was out of the question whilst they stood in full view of everyone.

Sam continued bravely.  
"It was then that I stabbed the monster".

There were gasps of amazement all around the room. "You slew this creature, Master Gamgee? Alone?" Faramir looked as though he could not believe his ears. "Well, there weren't no-one else present", said Sam in a matter-of-fact tone. "I had so much rage that I just lashed out at it. I think my sword got its eyes. Then it limped off, leaving a trail of slime in its wake".

"Is it dead?" asked Anborn, speaking for the first time. "Yes, it's dead", replied Sam.  
He then told the company of how, seeing no alternative, he had taken the Ring from around Frodo's neck and dropped it into the pit where the monster had fallen in its death throes.

"And then, presumably, you carried your master's body - at least what you thought at the time was his dead body - back along the path through which you had entered the Pass", said Faramir, and Frodo noted the compassion in his eyes as he looked at Sam. "That's right", said Sam. "And then later on he woke up".

Frodo's hand, unseen by the men, brushed lovingly against Sam's as he sat down.

"So, gentlemen", said Frodo, taking up the story. "The Ring lies in a pit beneath the pass of Cirith Ungol. I have, sadly, failed in my task as Ringbearer. The Ring is undestroyed and it remains perilously close to Sauron".

Frodo sat down and surveyed the taut, grey faces of the men in the chamber. He exchanged glances with Sam and then looked at Faramir. The tall Gondorian remained silent for a few moments before rising to his feet.

"So you see, gentlemen, we have a problem. A problem which will not recede and one which, I believe, has fallen to us to remedy".

Rombard stood up. His face wore its usual contemptuous expression. "So the Ringbearer's mission has failed", he said. "That is hardly surprising. One could hardly expect this _servant_ " - he made an impatient gesture towards Sam as he spoke - "to have the intelligence to think of an alternative plan of action".

Frodo sprang to his feet.  
"Do not speak disparagingly of my _friend_ ", he said, his voice low with suppressed anger. "For it would seem that he is endowed with considerably more in the way of intelligence, Sir, than you are in grace".

A ripple of barely-suppressed laughter passed over the chamber. Sam noticed that even Faramir's grave face bore the traces of a smile.

"Were it not for the intelligence and the courage of my companion, I would certainly not be here addressing you at this moment", continued Frodo, focussing his stormy eyes upon Rombard. Sam had never seen Frodo so angry.  
"What do you suggest he should have done, Sir, carry the Ring to Mount Doom alone? Have you heard any of my story? Have you learned that this Ring has mysterious powers?"

Rombard was silent. Frodo stood before him, half his size, yet it was Rombard who, at that moment, seemed the smaller of the two. "If you wish to point the finger of blame at someone, I suggest you point it at me", said Frodo, still staring at man who had spoken so unkindly of his beloved Sam. "It was I who turned my back on the spider and thus allowed it to attack". Frodo remained silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Of course", he continued quietly, "One is apt to lose one's concentration from time to time when one is weak and weary through long toil and lack of food".

Rombard's face was red as he sat down. Frodo's quiet dignity, coupled with the complete lack of self-pity in his words, won him immense respect from every single Ranger in the room. The men remained silent for a few moments, each of them contemplating what they had heard in their own way.

"It is clear, gentlemen, that these hobbits have suffered enough", said Faramir. "They are worn and weary. They have displayed enormous fortitude in bearing the Ring from their home far away in the Shire to the very gates of Mordor and they can be expected to play no further part in its story".

All the men present, except Rombard, nodded or muttered in agreement. "I put it to you, gentlemen, that our company of proud Rangers must march into Mordor. We must take the Ring to Mount Doom and complete the task which the Company of Nine originally set out to do". Faramir surveyed his men. "Do I hear any dissent?" he asked.

"This creature ..... this spider monster", began Rombard, rising to his feet. "It is definitely dead, I take it?" "Oh, it is indeed dead, Sir", responded Frodo. "Thanks to the immense bravery of my friend Master Gamgee, there is absolutely nothing for you to be afraid of".

Rombard's humiliation was complete. He took to his seat amidst a chorus of barely-suppressed derisive laughter and remained silent for the remainder of the meeting.

"I propose that our entire company marches to the pass of Cirith Ungol", said Faramir, once the laughter had died down. His eyes were bright as he spoke. "We will disguise ourselves as soldiers of the enemy. We have slain many of their number and can lay our hands upon as much of their clothing and helms as we need".

"Lord Faramir, the fellow your men captured last night may prove useful in this exercise", ventured Frodo, who had listened carefully to Faramir's plans. "He may well be able to help you find a safe route through the pass and, if you are able to locate the Ring, thereafter through Mordor and onwards to Mount Doom". "A splendid idea, Master Baggins", said Faramir, his eyes blazing. "I have already questioned this man, or, at least, exchanged a few rudimentary words with him. He and his kind have no loyalty to the Dark Lord. They were brought into his service by force and brutality. He will be of great assistance to us, I am sure". "Then perhaps he might be offered safe passage back to his own land in the event of the mission being successfully accomplished", suggested Frodo. "Agreed", said Faramir.

"Gentlemen, we have work to do. Our task is clear. We shall march to the pass of Cirith Ungol in the guise of soldiers of the Dark Lord. We will make every attempt to locate the Ring and thereafter cast it into the flames of Orodruin or we will die in the process".

Faramir took a long, deep breath as he cast his eyes over the men he trusted, men who he knew might never return from this mission.

"The Ring, presuming it is found, will remain in the hands of each of you for no longer than one day at a time. At dawn each day it will pass to a new bearer. You shall each in turn be bearers of the One Ring. Be mindful of your responsibilities, gentlemen, Middle-earth depends upon you".

"Do not look at it and do not touch it", warned Frodo, his face grave. "Wrap it in a cloth and conceal it about your person without allowing it to come into contact with your skin". "May I ask, Master Baggins, how long you possessed the Ring before it was lost?" enquired Mablung. "The Ring was in my possession for seventeen years before I set out on my journey", replied Frodo. "It remained in my home throughout that period. It was not until I commenced this journey that I came into constant close contact with it. It was against my skin, reminding me of its presence and working its spell on me. Had I borne the Ring for much longer it would have surely consumed me".

The men were visibly shocked at Frodo's words. One or two of them shivered apprehensively.

"Take heed of Master Baggins' words, gentlemen", advised Faramir, his face solemn. "For he knows of what he speaks. Gentlemen, the fate of Middle-earth rests upon our shoulders. If legend is to be believed, the blood of Men failed many years ago when Isildur stood at the Cracks of Doom and failed to destroy the Ring. He had his chance to destroy evil once and for all but failed to do so. Our blood must not fail. Our world depends upon us. We must see it done".

There was a hushed silence as Faramir finished speaking. He then dismissed his men and then asked Frodo and Sam to join him by the Forbidden Pool.

"I shall take the Ring last of all", explained Faramir as he, Sam and Frodo walked around the beautiful Pool. "I shall bear the responsibility of casting it into the flames of Mount Doom for that is not a task which I can order any of my men to undertake. Anborn will accompany me to the Cracks", he continued, his face a mask of iron resolution. "He will be ordered to kill me should I display the same weakness as Isildur. The Ring must be destroyed at all costs".

Sam and Frodo's expressions were grave as they listened to Faramir.

"Begging your pardon, Sir, but what about Frodo and me? Are we to remain here?" asked Sam. "No, Master Gamgee, that would not be safe", replied Faramir. "This place could be over-run by the enemy's forces at any time. I have it in mind to transport the two of you to Minis Tirith. One of my men will accompany you". "No, Sir, that will not be necessary", insisted Frodo. "Sam and I will find our own way there". "I will not hear of the two of you travelling alone", said Faramir. "You have already faced much peril. I can spare one man to take you to Minas Tirith although I regret that I cannot vouch for what you may find once you get there not can I guarantee that your journey there will be free from incident". "We will take our chances", said Frodo. "And we offer you our thanks for the courtesy and protection you have made available to us".

"Lord Faramir, I believe the plan you have devised is the best that can be achieved in the circumstances", said Frodo. A shadow crossed his face as he spoke. "But I confess that the words spoken to me by the Lady Galadriel weigh heavily upon my mind". Frodo took a deep breath and looked at Sam, who knew of the words he spoke. "When I met her in the woods of Lothlorien, she told me that if I did not find a way of destroying the Ring, no-one would".

Faramir's clear grey eyes were alert as he listened. He crouched down to the hobbits' level. "Frodo, the words of the Lady can be interpreted in many ways", he said. "I believe you have found a way of destroying the Ring. You have borne it yourself thus far and have given us the benefit of your experience and wisdom so as to enable us to continue with the mission". "Let us hope so", responded Frodo soberly. "Let us hope so".

On their way back to the chamber they ran into Rombard. "Ah, Master Baggins", he began. "I believe I owe you an apology". Frodo looked surprised.  
"You owe me nothing, Sir".  
"Well, that is most gracious of you", responded Rombard, smiling. "It is true what they say, you Halflings of the Shire are ....." "But I believe you do owe an apology to my companion", interrupted Frodo. He made a gesture towards Sam.

Rombard's face reddened and he looked visibly uncomfortable. "Very well", he stuttered. "Master Gamgee, Halfling of the Shire, I offer my apologies to you for my earlier outspoken behaviour. I was wrong in my assessment of your intelligence". He paused for a moment. Neither Sam nor Frodo spoke. "You are both intelligent and brave, Master Gamgee, of that I have no doubt. I underestimated you. In truth I am in awe of you. There is hope for us all whilst the world is peopled with you and your kind".

"Well, we'd best say no more about it, then", said Sam graciously, exchanging an unnoticed sidelong glance with Frodo.

Faramir, who had witnessed the scene with interest, then addressed his kinsman. "Captain Rombard, I wish you to take these two hobbits to Minas Tirith. You are to give them your protection and ensure they reach the White City safely. Once you are there I wish you to take them to my father, the Lord Denethor. Is that understood?" "You have my word, my Lord", responded Rombard, bowing low. "It will be an honour to escort these noble creatures to the city of my birth". Faramir then turned to the hobbits.  
"Frodo and Sam, I have a favour to ask of you when you reach the White City. When you meet with my father, the Steward of Gondor, I wish you to tell him of my plan to destroy the Ring. "It will be done", assured Frodo.

* * *

Frodo and Sam spent the night at Henneth Annn. At first light the following day Faramir and his company - remarkably well-disguised so as to resemble Sauron's own troops - were ready to begin their march towards Mordor. The captured prisoner, now much subdued, was amongst them.

Faramir approached Frodo and Sam as they stood there in the cool dawn light. "I hope this will not be the last time we meet, Hobbits of the Shire", he said warmly. "I know not what fate lies in store for me, yet I know what I must do".

"I have something for you, Lord Faramir", said Frodo. His expression was serious as he offered Faramir the Phial of Galadriel. "Please take it. It was a gift from the Lady of the Wood and it would please me to pass it to you. It provided light for Sam and I when no other was available, so perhaps it will do the same for you". Faramir accepted Frodo's gift graciously. "I am indebted to you, Master Frodo", he said, and bowed low. "It will be returned to you should I be fortunate enough to return from my mission".

"There is one further thing of which I must speak before you depart", said Frodo. "It concerns Gollum". "What of him?" asked Faramir.  
"Gandalf said to me once that he believed, in his heart, Gollum had a part to play in the destruction of the Ring. Gandalf is wise beyond any person I have ever known and it is my belief that his words should be heeded". "Agreed", said Faramir. "I will heed those words". "And should you find Gollum alive, I implore you not to treat him with unnecessary cruelty", said Frodo. "You shall have your wish, Frodo. The creature will be spared should we chance upon him", said Faramir, and Frodo knew he could trust the Gondorian.

"Farewell, Lord Faramir. May your journey be a successful one".

Both Sam and Frodo had heavy hearts as they watched Faramir and his company march off. They stood close together by the Pool and Rombard withdrew to prepare his carriage for the journey to Minas Tirith.

Sam slipped his arm around Frodo and held him tenderly. Frodo returned his embrace and the two hobbits clung together. "He'll make it", said Sam, tenderly nuzzling Frodo's dark curls. "He'll destroy the Ring". "He will have to do that which his brother could not", said Frodo, his face darkening as he recalled the wild look on Boromir's face as he had tried to take the Ring from him.

With their arms around each other, Sam and Frodo walked off to join Rombard and begin their journey to the White City.


End file.
